


My Shorts!!!

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Groping, I'm Sorry, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, Rare Pairings, Strap-Ons, Tearing clothes, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: Yuffie found Alyssa to be so ridiculously adorable, she always liked that cute boyish look Alyssa had. Feeling all that visible soft skin, Yuffie's fingertips were now making light, careful scrapes along the woman's bare buttocks seconds after sneaking her hands beneath Alyssa's palms."Do you want to enjoy yourself a bit, Alyssa? After all, you're not wearing any underwear..." The ninja cooed, keeping her gaze fixed up at the blonde woman and her blushed expression.





	My Shorts!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [picture](http://rule34-data-009.paheal.net/_images/a079e131aa095531cc5e4f44cc6e8599/1211145%20-%20Alyssa_Zaidelle%20Final_Fantasy_VII%20Final_Fantasy_XIII-2%20Throat%20Yuffie_Kisaragi.png) \- NSFW warning!

Alyssa purred as her head rested against Yuffie's shoulder, she soon let out a satisfied hum at the ruffle upon her short messy blonde locks. It was not like her hair was ever messy in the first place, Alyssa's hair always resembled some kind of birds nest. Yuffie took full advantage of this one moment and now leaned in to lick Alyssa's ear. The ninja soon pushed the blonde woman onto her back and hugged her tightly, snuggling her as she kept nuzzling against Alyssa's face. Damn her ears, why were they so irresistible? Yuffie wondered, whilst giving Alyssa's ear another quick lick. Perhaps it was due to the fact Alyssa's ears were always poking out of her hair? Yuffie found that cute! Alyssa rose a blonde brow as she felt Yuffie's body press tightly on top of her.

The ninja giggled and popped a kiss onto the blonde's cheek. "You don't mind, right~?"

Without a response, the ninja snuggled into the other and resumed licking her ear lobe, later giving it a gentle bite. She never really cared if whether or not Alyssa enjoyed the licking sensation, she was merely licking Alyssa's ear for her own benefit. Alyssa just rested her eyes, still maintaining that closeness and allowing the other to groom her ear. She lazily closed her thighs around Yuffie's hips a bit, her legs hugging her waist as she started to snooze.

"Mhmph, keep going..." Alyssa mumbled.

The ninja smirked and took another long lick, this time kissing her neck afterwards, and soon muttering in her quiet, but mature voice as her fingertips roamed along the blonde woman's back. "I don't take orders, Alyssa..."

Now breathing cool air against the wet spot on the side of Alyssa's neck, Yuffie's fingernails pricked and tugged at the clothing on the girl's back. Within moments, Yuffie rolled over onto her back and dragged Alyssa along with her, now having Alyssa sitting on top of her. The ninja still tugged at Alyssa's scarlet vest top, only to move her hands to the front of Alyssa's chest, beginning to unbutton her white shirt beneath that light blue neck-tie. 

The blonde took it as a cue to remove her clothes, and as lazy as she was in these situations with Yuffie, she started to fiddle with her neck-tie beforehand... only slowly. Yuffie was not one to wait! The ninja hastily unbuttoned Alyssa's shirt, soon revealing the blonde woman's small perky breasts. Whilst her lips were still grinning cheekily, Yuffie's busy hands later ventured around the back, unexpectedly tearing Alyssa's grey shorts within seconds. 

Gob-smacked! Alyssa's jaw dropped at the sound of her shorts ripping open, she reached round the back to cover up the tear with both her palms. "Yuffie! What the heck?! Please tell me there are a spare pair of pants located somewhere!" Alyssa panicked, as a deep reddish hue dusted her features. 

Yuffie found Alyssa to be so ridiculously adorable, she always liked that cute boyish look Alyssa had. 

Feeling all that visible soft skin, Yuffie's fingertips were now making light, careful scrapes along the woman's bare buttocks seconds after sneaking her hands beneath Alyssa's palms. The ninja herself was clad in her usual gear, not really planning to undress. She was more focused on Alyssa's petite body and not her own.

"Do you want to enjoy yourself a bit, Alyssa? After all, you're not wearing any underwear..." The ninja cooed, keeping her gaze fixed up at her and her blushed expression.

The blonde woman slightly licked her lips in response, thinking the offer over in her dirty little mind. Leaning down, Alyssa planted a kiss onto the ninja's mouth, later nibbling on her lips, and then parting them enough to thrust her tongue into Yuffie's mouth, soon starting to caress the ninja's tongue with her own. Oh la-la, it seemed like Alyssa had already gotten over her embarrassment. 

Just as expected, Yuffie purred deeply into Alyssa's kiss, lapping her own tongue against the soft, spongy surface of the blonde's as if she were drinking from a bowl of milk, her lips grinned madly as she enjoyed the hungry kiss.

The sensation was unfamiliar but hardly something she minds, and she eagerly rubbed her tongue against the other's as she crept a hand over Alyssa's vulva, seconds after tearing those shorts a tad more. With her fingers, Yuffie started to gently tease the walnut of Alyssa's clitoris. Alyssa felt rather warm and sweaty by the mere touch of Yuffie's busy fingers, already feeling the heat building up down there.

The ninja slid her free hand up to stroke the nape of Alyssa's neck, soon leaning her own head forward to kiss Alyssa deeply, lapping her tongue persistently and letting more of those soothing rumbles out into her mouth before pulling back with a smirk. She listened to Alyssa pant gently with exhilaration as Yuffie quickly shifted her hips a bit to tease the woman above her... Alyssa already knew Yuffie was equipped with a strap-on dildo.

"Mm, don't worry. You can finish inside if it's too much, hm? I won't mind." Alyssa purred.

Yuffie cracked a smile, moments before she kissed the student again. She gently pushed her hips forward, nudging the tip of her strap-on penis against her companion's tight entrance, and gently, carefully pressed herself into the blonde's tight love tunnel. "Mhm..." Yuffie's tongue swirled around the other's, as she slowly rolled her hips, starting to thrust deeper little by little, and giving Alyssa plenty of time to get used to her thick rubber shaft.

Reaching her other hand up to gently cradle Alyssa's cheeks, nonchalantly holding her head and kissing her lips warmly, and tilting her head whenever she needed to feel the other's tongue against her own. Despite that rubber member pressing inside of her, the student remained fairly calm, save for the roaring up of her purrs, deep and brassy and excited, as the ninja makes a path for her rubber shaft. Alyssa's vulva was tight and warm around the rubber, enough that those slow thrusts tug and push at the inner walls due to friction, though her arousal makes it a bit smoother.

Yuffie was in no hurry and savoured the blonde's wonderful tightness, gyrating her hips as she slowly worked her way deeper inside, grinding the rubber tip and shaft against the blonde girl's tight, sensitive walls. Yuffie does, however, find herself rather intrigued by the student's unfamiliar tongue, and tried her best to force her tongue into the woman's mouth for another tongue kiss. Yummy!

Alyssa hummed deeply, arching her back a little and taking a deep breath to flex her abdominal muscles, as she squeezed her vulva down and around that rubber member briefly, 'milking' it with her walls if only for a moment. Her moans persist from her chest to Yuffie's as she held her in that warm kiss, content to let her tongue slide around Yuffie's in all different ways, though her saliva kept a comfortable affection to those laps.

The ninja finally sped up, panting in their kiss as she started to explore her companion's insides deeper, making her hips slap lightly into the student's groin. Her rubber penis stirred up the blonde's insides harder, rougher, grinding against barely prepared walls, and soon Yuffie found her hips trembling as they press into the student's, listening to Alyssa's hums. Her tongue tried to wrap around her partner's, playfully wrestling it for dominance, even if it only ended up making a sloppy mess of both their mouths.

Her voice lets just the quietest coo pass as she proceeded to kiss Yuffie's lips, while her legs remained straddling the ninja's hips, her snug snatch throbbing tightly around that rubber member as she picked up the pace. Her tiny breasts were shaking and bouncing gently within the confines of her white shirt from the rough slapping, those rough thrusts punctuating the blonde's purrs with the rhythm of her vulva.

Wow.


End file.
